


The Big Road-trip!

by johnwatsoff, SpnIsWhyIAmAlive6



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Charlie and Dorthy don't roadtrip, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sherlock is slow, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsoff/pseuds/johnwatsoff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnIsWhyIAmAlive6/pseuds/SpnIsWhyIAmAlive6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best-Friends Sherlock,John,Dean,The Doctors,Amy,Rose, Castiel,Sam, and Gabriel decide to rent a travel bus and go on a big road-trip so they can have one more big adventure before all of them settle down and start families. Madness ensues, from weird or random music tastes, to all of them playing random car games. It also doesn't help that their driving over 2 days to New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Getting the Gang together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapters so short... Good things coming on this road trip! Hope you like!

  Dean rolled down the windows of his beloved Impala, Baby, and slid out of the window to sit in the windowsill, his feet resting in the driver’s seat of Baby “John, tell your lazy ass boyfriend to get out here!” He yelled, banging on the roof of his car, but not hard enough to do any cosmetic damage. “Sherlock is slower than fuckin’ Christmas” He sighed and slid back into the car, opening the door and climbing outside. He started up the sidewalk to their apartment, only to be met by John. “Tell me about.” He sighed, then continued. “I mean, at least you don't have to live with him. Wh-” John got cut off then.

  It was Sherlock walking out of the door of their new apartment, 221B Baker Street, in London, Kansas. “I’ve arrived.” He said with a slight smile, setting his and John’s bags down and turning around to lock the door. John picked up the bags and walked over to Baby. “So, is the bus at your house, or is one of us going to have to sit on the roof?” John asked with a slight chuckle, followed by a smile as he shut the trunk. The three piled in the car. Dean was driving, John had climbed in shotgun, meaning Sherlock was left sitting in the back seat. Dean grinned and started the Impala up. “Everyone's already at my house, waitin’ for us to get there.” The three drove to the house that Dean and Castiel share. The bus that the gang decided to road-trip in was already in the driveway.

  Dean parked Baby next to the bus so he wouldn’t block it. Everyone climbed out of Baby. Sherlock and John Went to get their bags out of the trunk, while they got their bags, Dean went ahead and joined everyone else on the bus. “Oi! It’s about time you got here.” Amy stated when Dean got on the bus. “Hey, it wasn’t my fault this time!” Dean protested and looked out of the window and pointed “Ask Scarfy over there why we’re late.” Dean rebuttaled. Sherlock then decided to join the group in the bus “Just because you’re the girl who waited doesn’t mean that you can’t wait an extra three minutes.” Sherlock stated, rolling his eyes as John climbed into the bus. “Can you all stop bickering! We have a two day drive ahead of us and I don’t plan to listen to all fighting the entire way there.” Ten exclaimed. Dean threw his arms up in defence “Fine, Fine” He muttered under his breath and then took his spot next to Castiel. “Who’s driving?” ELeven asked, earning a shrug from Dean. “Sam I think.” , Eleven turned back around in his seat. The final crew piled into the bus, Sam got into the driver's seat and Gabriel followed soon after and sat in the passenger seat. “Everybody ready?” Sam yelled, the bus erupted with replies of yes. “Let's go!” Sam started the bus and pulled out of the driveway. This is going to be a long drive Dean thought to himself as they started off.


	2. Diner Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We couldn't think of food that John or Eleven ate that they would have at a diner so we improvised. Sorry!
> 
> We will respond/read all comments. Please stop being so quiet! :-)
> 
> Sayonara my dear Gaybabies!~ SpnIsWhyIAmAlive6
> 
> I was half asleep while we were writing this... And was also thinking about food the entire time. Beef-Jerky~ JohnWatsoff

After about an hour of driving, Sam tapped the wheel. “Alright, who’s hungry?” He asked. Dean perked up, grinning. “I’m starving!”, Eleven turned around in his seat and said “What is it with you… You’re always hungry!” Dean scrunched up his nose at him. “Shut it you assbutts!” Cas yelled at the two.   
“We’re going to a diner!” Gabriel yelled “So Rose can get her obsession with French Fries under control, and Dean can finally shut up about being hungry for the next hour.” Gabriel yelled again. “They’re chips!” Rose yelled back.   
The group of friends arrive at the small diner outside of Lebanon, Kansas. After everyone has been seated, the waiter, Martin, came over to take everybody’s order. “I’ll take the bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a Coke.” Dean said with a smile “I’ll take the cheeseburger, fries, and a water.” Castiel said after him, Sam looked up from the menu and smiled. “I’ll have a garden salad with ranch dressing and a water, please.”. “I’ll take the Pig-‘n-a-Poke BBQ sandwich and Extra-Sweet Tea” Gabriel said as he threw down his menu. Sherlock stared at his hands on the table. “A small order of chips, that’s all.” Cas furrowed his brows and looked over at Sherlock. “I don’t understand, chips?” Dean looked over at Sherlock and rolled his eyes then looked at the waiter “He means fries..” he stated matter-of-factly. “Just tea, thanks.” John said handing the Martin his menu. Sherlock wrapped his arm around John and looked over at him, raising one of his eyebrows. “John, is there something wrong? Why are you not eating?” John leaned into the touch and rolled his eyes, “Whenever we go out you’re always chasing a murder and you then run out of the restaurant. I’ve gotten used to not eating at places like this.” John responded. “I will take the chicken fingers and Coke” Amy said as she put her menu down. “We’ll take an order of large ch-fries please.” The Tenth doctor says as he grabs Rose’s menu and hands it to Martin. “I’ll just have a Coke, thanks” Eleven says. “Alright! If that's all I’ll go put this in and get you your drinks.” Martin said as he grabbed the remaining menus, then walked away.  
“Why couldn’t we have just taken the TARDIS?! It would have gotten us there in less than 10 seconds.” Eleven complained. “Just because your little blue box can travel in space doesn’t mean we have to take the fucking thing everywhere” Dean rebuttled. Ten and Eleven acted hurt, “Well at least we don’t to pay for gas.” Ten stated. “Shut up! If you three don’t stop acting like a bunch of arrogant dicks I will blast you into a day that never ends!” Gabriel yelled at the three. Dean quickly shut his mouth, not wanting to live through another mystery spot. The Doctors both get really confused but also shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> OhMyChuck! You guys are amazing! Thanks for the Hits and Kudos!
> 
> *Cries* Johnwatsoff is making me get rid of Legally Blonde! She's doing it because I wouldn't add Dan and Phil to this. :-(  
> BUT i am still making them all know the same song! I WILL! NO RAGRETS... get it?
> 
> Remember this my dear sociopaths... Me and my dear co-author have been having a major winter storm. FUCK U STORM JONAS! 23 FRECKIN' INCHES AT MY HOUSE!
> 
> My power has been off and on all week... I have no idea when my stuff will be restored and can post again. But i've gotta blast... Allons-y! *Sonic Noises*


End file.
